In a conventional light valve system for, example in displays such as, rear projection televisions (RPTVs), digital cinema, etc., white light output from a lamp is directed to a microdisplay such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS), or digital light processing (DLP) system, through a series of integrating and collimating optics. In the LCD or LCOS systems, white light is separated into its component red, green, and blue (RGB) bands of light, polarized by a polarizing beam splitter (PBS) in the case of LCOS, and directed onto the microdisplay. The microdisplay has a matrix of pixels. The microdisplay operates to modulate each of the pixels of the component RGB bands of incident light by a gray-scale factor control output from a controller based on a video input signal to form a light matrix of discrete modulated light signals or pixels. The light matrix is reflected or output from the microdisplay and directed to a system of projection lenses that projects the modulated light onto a display screen, combining the pixels of light to form a video image.
In the DLP system, the white light is separated into its component RGB bands of light, and reflected onto a DLP microdisplay. The microdisplay is a semiconductor device containing an array of hinge-mounted microscopic mirrors. Each of the mirrors corresponds to one pixel in a video image input to the microdisplay. When the semiconductor is driven by the video input signal, the mirrors are tilted or switched on and off to reflect all or some of the incident light. The array of pixels reflected from the mirrors form a light matrix corresponding to the video-input signal. The light matrix is reflected or output from the microdisplay and directed to a projection lens system that projects the modulated light onto a display screen to form a video image.
A disadvantage of these display systems is that the video images projected in a dark state scene are inferior in quality to the video images that are projected in a bright state scene. In the LCD or LCOS systems, the difference in quality occurs because the amount of light directed onto the microdisplay remains constant regardless of the brightness of the video image input to the microdisplay. Gray-scale variation from pixel to pixel is thereby limited by the number of bits used to process the video-input signal. Because the video input signal is a fixed number of bits, which corresponds to the full scale of light, there tend to be very few bits available for subtle differences in darker areas of the video image. For example, if the microdisplay is capable of reproducing 1024 gray shades (10-bit output digital to analog converter (DAC)) when the program contains only 0 to 64 gray shades, the net effect is that contrast appears poor and the video image appears to have a severe level of noise and contouring due to quantization effects and truncation effects. The DLP system suffers from more severe contouring effects than the LCOS or LCD systems due to the intrinsically linear response of the semiconductor.
To alleviate the differences in quality occurring between the light and dark video images, it is known to increase the contrast of the microdisplay itself. Increasing the contrast of the microdisplay, however, leads to very high data rates, very high resolution DAC's, and very critical optical and liquid crystal performance requirements. It is, therefore, desirable to develop a light valve system that enhances the contrast ratio for the video images, particularly in dark video images, and reduces contouring artifacts.